Accidents Happen
by shizumi607
Summary: An AU G59 one shot. Small lemon.


**A/N**: Hey guys so this is my first story so I am just a little bit worried on how it comes out! Well it's a one shot for sure, and I wrote it for my Mr. writer which I think he needs a vacation! Don't you agree? Well I sure do **_** aya! Well anyways this is his little birthday present which I hope he loves 3 because he wrote one for me such a sweet heart:] and I love him so much. Sooo I should quit blabbing because I think is too much words. Yeah…I'm a crazy nut girl. à I like xD

* * *

**Accidents happen**

Oh...Where do I begin? So many memories so little time. Well I guess I will start off with my name, Gokudera Hayato. I'm 25 now and living life to the fullest. I guess I'm bored since nothing much happens here in Italy much so I guess I will write down my life stories. The best one yet so far is the start of my first love, yes. My first love. But I can't say who it is yet… It will ruin the story for you. I'm writing this for my own benefit don't think it's for you.

So it all began when I was 14 years old I just came from Japan and moved to Italy. I left everything and everyone behind including…Him. I had to leave for there was no choice, dad lost his job and was transferring and mom wasn't around so what could I do? Nothing, I was just a short little kid with gray hair who liked to swear. Yeah, and I STILL have a dirty mouth. So anyways dad and I moved to Italy to start a new life and on the day we arrived he unpacked everything inside the apartment. To me the apartment was huge! So big I could barely see the ceiling.

"Gee dad you sure saved up a lot of money for this place" I thought.

As I explored the half unpacked place I could help to think how amazing this place was. The living room and its walls were full of nice beautiful pictures. The ceiling was so high up and a chandler hung from that ceiling, but no TV yet which stunk. When I walked pass the living room and entered the kitchen only to be stop in steps. It was a medium sized kitchen, which was okay in my case. Everything was made of marble or glass and was breath taking. Next was my room. It was a blue colored room which I'm guessing was mine but then I heard dad's voice.

"Son don't you think it's time for you to go out and play?"

"But dad, we just got here and I don't have any friends. Plus I'm not a little kid anymore."

"Lovely! Go out and make some friends squirt!" He said. After that I sighed and walked outside to the nearest park available. I sighed as I found the park.

I don't want to be here. I hate people. I hate making new friends. All I ask for is to move back and be with my real friends.

While I was deep in thought I didn't notice someone was watching me from afar. It was a boy who looked two years older than me with ruby colored hair, a little weird if you ask me. He started to walk over to me and I panicked. I thought I took a step but instead I triped on a rock and fell on my face.

"Hey, you okay?"He asked as he helped up back onto my feet. The weird colored hair had no look on his face as if he wanted to laugh but instead held it in. I'm such an idiot. Well I guess it's kind of best if I just be nice and say hi I but before I even had the chance to say hi, he smiled at me. I felt my heart melt for the first time and I began to notice his marvelous features.

He was taller than me and much slender. His hair matched with his pair of light red color eyes, shimmering at me like gems. He was perfect.

I stopped myself from thinking any more. I can't do this. I think I'm in love with him. I can't be in love with this random boy who pops out of nowhere. He then he interrupted my thoughts again

"Hey, um, you look new around here, right? People call me G. What's yours?" He smiled at me again and it made me stutter but I played it off.

"Names Gokudera Hayato." I slid my hands into my pocket and acted as if nothing happened. For some reason, I wish I knew, I turned my back on him and started to walk without saying good bye.

I felt his hand grab my shoulder and stop me. Damn.

"Wait Gokudera-kun, if I can call you that…Why not you and me go some place together I know I can show you this nice bakery that make the best desserts around Italy since your new and all. Think of it as a tour, come on please?" He pleaded.

I know I just met him and I know it would be rude to say no but what's the big deal he is just being nice and showing me around.

"Sure." I replied.

We walked to the bakery and went inside. It was very quiet for a bakery and business was slow. We sat in the back in the corner and he ordered some drinks.

"So…Gokudera-kun what brings you here in _la bella _Italy?" He asked with that same smile and it's never ending brightness to it. I paused for a moment. I don't have to tell me him anything.

"I don't know" I sighed.

"Hey don't worry about it. You got me to lean on." He said.

"Lean on?" I questioned.

"Were stuck together now."

I was so dumb struck by this I couldn't say a thing. He blushed.

"I mean, you know as a friend I'm here for you right?"

When he said the word friend it felt as if my heart dropped.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

There was an awkward silence for a while till the waiter came around with our order and placed it on our table. I took a sip out of my cup and drank it. It was so sweet with a taste of honey in there just for a glass of water but I couldn't care at the time as I ordered another cup. After the first four cups I started to feel a bit out of place like everything was all fuzzy. I looked to the window and saw it was getting dark.

"Umm, sorry G I gotta get going now... time to goooo." My own word slurred. G watched me as I got up and tried to walk but he got up and sat me back down

"I don't think that's a good idea.. Sorry but looks like I gotta take you home. You're drunk and as a good friend I should take you home. Come on lets go." He left the money on the table and helped me up. He held my hand which was a surprised since his being so big and full of heat. Instead of going home we went to his house. I was so out of it I agreed to stay there with him. When we arrived I felt so drowsy and out of my mind.

"Heyy umm I'm so…sick." My words slip and slurred.

"Can I sleep in your bed?" I hear myself ask without giving it any thought.

"Yeah. My room is the door on the right. Make yourself at home Gokudera, don't be shy." he smiled at me and sat on the couch. feeling drowsy I wandered off looking for his bed and fell upon it and dozed off. It felt like hours until I was dreaming. Dreaming about G and me doing the one thing in the world that was wrong, making love for the first time in our lives.

I was face to face with him his body tilted towards me as he softly smiled I could help to smile back. He kissed me up against my lips as we shared our first kiss. I stroked his face and turned him over and kissed him slowly taking my time. I bit his neck leaving my marks on him and slid down rubbing against him. I lead the little kisses down his stomach and unbuttoned his pants and bit his zipper and tugged it down. I licked my tips then began sliding my tongue against him. I then put my lips on the end of it and nibbled it tonguing it a bit more. I got up quickly took off my pants. I wanted him. I needed him to finish this sensation that only he could make me release. I let out a moan and he drove wild. I wanted more and he went in deeper rubbing against me, then I let out a sweet sigh in defeat. I came to quick.

Next thing I knew I woke up with sweat dripping down from my face and I realized; the dream felt so real like as if he was really there. To my shock as I looked down to see the idiot G sleeping next to me, naked.

Accidents happen.

I crumpled the paper the blush taking a deep dark color. He had to tell the truth but the truth, made him look, like an idiot.

"Whatchu doing?" G was over his shoulder and grab the ball of crumple paper.

"NOO don't read that!"

* * *

****

A/N:

Lol yes my story looks dramatic in the beginning but ! I changed it up a bit X3 lol things do happen ! So anyways 8D iiiiii looovveee yeewww hunnnniii my little green dragon X3 hehe I dunno what I would do without you and where would I be o_o because I truly love you. You brought love & laughter back to me and thank you very much. :] and happy birthday love :3 


End file.
